This invention relates to a cooking pan having a handle, more particularly, to a cooking pan system having a foldable handle, facilitating storage of the pan system by conveniently folding the handle to a side of the pan system and enabling a vertical stacking on top of another in a limited storage space.
Most cooking pans on the market are introduced with handles fixedly attached to the pans, which in turn occupy large space in the kitchen cabinet and make it inconvenient or difficult to stack one on another. Further, when this type of handle-fixed cookware is placed on a dining table serving as a plate, it tends to prevent convenient use of utensils with blockage of the cookware handles. This disadvantage has stimulated developments of techniques related to cooking pans with foldable handles.
Korean Publication No. 20-045455 introduces a folding style handle structure in cookware, comprising a grip, a bracket protruding from the outer wall of cookware, an arm between the bracket and the grip, a hinge shaft connecting with one part of arm and the bracket, another hinge shaft connecting the other part of arm and the grip, and foldable handle with supportive member to sustain the grip.
Conventional fordable handles to cooking pans are formed folded up or down, and/or towards over the pan space of cookware, which causes inconvenience when stacked in kitchen cabinet for storage. A necessity to overcome the conventional inconvenience comes from this existing problem so as to develop a technique to satisfy the needs of users including a convenient storage and esthetic satisfaction.